Pokémon HGSS O caminho para ser um Mestre Pokémon!
by Marcos2018
Summary: O Caminho para ser um campeão é uma jornada longa e dura para quem procura, onde o treinador passa por grandes desafios que exigem muito deles, mas e gratificante para os poucos que chegam ao topo. Agora iremos conhecer a historia do Ethan Hibiki, um aspirante a treinador Pokémon que almeja chega ao titulo de campeão, mas ele conseguir chegar lá ele terá que lidar com muitos pro
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Vamos lá! A jornada rumo ao titulo de Campeão!

Em um laboratório de localização desconhecida. Um senhor de meia idade, cabelos grisalhos, estava sentado sentando numa cadeira e com a cabeça apoiada em uma mesa cheia de papéis e peças eletrônicas.

**Assistente:** Professor acorde. - Falou um rapaz chamando o senhor.

**?:** ... Yaaaaaaawn ... Hein? Que horas são? - Grunhiu o Professor dando um bocejo ainda meio grogue do sono.

**Assistente:** Professor Carvalho já são onze horas. - Disse o assistente.

**Professor S. Carvalho:** O QUÊ !? Onze horas! Já estou tarde! - Excluir o professor se levantando e pegando o seu jaleco.

**Assistente:** Mas ... Professor o senhor tem algo importante para fazer hoje?

**Professor S. Carvalho:** Eu tenho que gravar um vídeo para os treinadores iniciantes. - Excluir o professor indo para outra sala e pegar a câmera e preparar tudo com a ajuda dos seus assistentes.

**Assistente:** Vamos começar! - Disse o rapaz ligando a câmera.

**Professor S. Carvalho:** Desculpe por fazer vocês esperarem! - Disse o professor - Bem vindo ao mundo dos Pokémons! Meu nome é Samuel Carvalho, mas todo mundo me chama de professor Pokémon. - Disse o senhor se apresentando e pegando uma pokébola e lançando que seguidamente se abre saindo um pequeno rato azulado.

**Marill:** Ma-Marill! - Grunhiu ou Pokémon animadamente.

**Professor S. Carvalho:** Bem, este mundo é amplamente habitado por criaturas associadas como Pokémon. Nós, humanos, vivemos ao lado de Pokémon como amigos. Às vezes, brincos juntos e outras vezes trabalhamos juntos, algumas pessoas usam seus pokémons para batalhas e desenvolvem laços mais estreitos com eles. - Falou com o professor Marill em seus braços.

**Professor S. Carvalho:** Vocês estão prontos? Uma história de grande aventura está pronta para ser desenrolar. Experiências divertidas e momentos difíceis que você pode fazer depois de tomar decisões difíceis antes de começar. Sonhos! Aventuras! Vamos para o mundo dos Pokémons!

**Assistente:** Corta, foi ótimo professor. - Disse o assistente.

**Professor S. Carvalho:** Ufa ainda bem, agora tenho que ir para Johto visitar um amigo. - Disse o professor pegando outra pokébola - Tomem conta do laboratório pra mim.

**Assistentes:** SIM!

**Era uma manhã agradável em Johto, na cidade de New Bark, para quem gosta de ir para o novo herói começar sua jornada pela região.**

\- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**?:** Ethan acorde já são 10:30. - Disse uma jovem mulher.

**Ethan:** Ah mãe, me deixa dormir mais uns 5 minutos. - Disse o garoto sonolento.

**Mãe:** Ok, então você pode ficar ai e perder a hora de pegar o seu pokemon inicial. - Disse uma mulher voltando para a porta do quarto e o garoto rapidamente tinha se levantado.

**Ethan:** E HOJE! - Excluir o garoto saindo da cama e indo rapidamente para o guarda-roupa.

**Mãe:** Bem, eu estou esperando você lá em baixo. - Disse uma mulher saindo do quarto.

O jovem rapaz chama Ethan Hibiki e um jovem de corpo magro de pele pálida, Ele usa um moletom com capuz vermelho, calção preto, tênis cinza e vermelho, uma mochila cinza, um boné amarelo e preto para trás. O garoto estava muito animado.

**Ethan:** Cara finalmente! Depois de tanto tempo! - Disse o garoto olhando para o espelho e logotipo identifique o punho com um olhar determinado - Eu vou ser um treinador oficial! Vou derrotar todos os líderes e o campeão da liga!  
O Ethan começou a descer para a sala de estar onde estava sua mãe, ou o garoto foi logo na cozinha pegando algo para comer, ele devorou algumas torradas, bebeu um copo cheio de chocolate.

**Ethan:** Mãe onde esta minha Poké Gear?

**Mãe: Você** ainda não recebeu sua solicitação pelo oficinal. - Respondeu a mulher - Por que você não vai logo ao professor Elm e eu irei ao workshop ver no Pokégear.

**Ethan:** Sim mãe. - Disse Ethan

**Mãe:** Diga ao professor Elm que eu mandei um abraço. - Disse uma mulher.

**Ethan:** Eu direi mãe. - Disse o garoto correndo e saindo da casa.

**Mãe:** Finalmente o dia chegou meu pedido Ethan. - Sussurrou a mulher.

O Ethan fechou a porta da sua casa e quando ele virou para o laboratório o logotipo foi surpreendido por um rato azul que pulou no rosto e fez cair no chão. O garoto pegou o Marill e segurou perto do rosto.

**Ethan:** Marill !? - Falou Ethan surpreso.

**Marill:** Ma-Marill! - Grunhiu ou roedor animado é logotipo ou pokemon aquático ou rosto para o lado vendo seu treinador saindo do laboratório do professor Elm e logo saiu dos braços do nosso herói e foi para o seu treinador que estava feliz em vê-lo e logo os dois caminharam dali.

O nosso herói se apresentou e foi caminhando para o laboratório do professor Elm e ele foi entrando, mas ele percebeu que tinha um garoto que estava observando o laboratório e pareceu ouvir algo. O nosso herói então foi até garoto.

**Ethan:** Ei quem e você? Você também está aqui pelo Pokémon inicial também? - Perguntou Ethan

O nosso herói foi surpreendido quando o próximo item foi deletado e o empurrou para o nosso herói derrapar no chão e depois disso o ruivo voltou para onde estava.

**Ethan:** Que cara nervoso. - Grunhiu Ethan irritado e começando a levantar e entrar no laboratório.

**Prof Elm:** Bem vindo Ethan, estava esperando por você rapaz. - Disse o professor sorrindo.

**Ethan:** Bom dia professor - Disse Ethan sorrindo.

**Elm:** Como eu sei o que você quer então venha comigo, por favor. - Disse o professor que leva o garoto para uma máquina e ela abre mostrando três pokébolas - Aqui estão os três primeiros. A pokébola da esquerda é Chikorita, a meio e a Cyndaquil e a direita e a Totodile - Explícito ou professor - Escolha o Pokémon com cuidado.

**Ethan:** Muito difícil. Hummm. - Pensou o garoto - Já sei, eu escolho o Cyndaquil. - Disse Ethan pegando uma Pokébola e libertando o Pokémon.

**Cyndaquil:** Cynda-Cyndaquil!

**Ethan:** Eu escolho você Cyndaquil! - Disse Ethan pegando ou Cyndaquil nos braços.

**Prof Elm:** Ethan. Tenho que dizer uma coisa sobre o Cyndaquil.

**Ethan:** O que séria? - Perguntou Ethan até que Cyndaquil expele um jato de cinzas na cara do garoto deixando o rosto dele todo sujo.

**Elm:** Esse Pokémon e meio tímido é apenas um bebê, então você quer mudar? - Perguntou o professor.

**Ethan:** Eu vou ficar com esse professor.

**Prof Elm:** Tem certeza?

**Ethan:** Sim. - Disse Ethan com confiança - Eu e ele vamos fazer uma ótima dupla!

**Cyndaquil:** Cynda!

**Elm:** Ok então, mas Ethan você pode me fazer um favor? - Perguntar ao professor ou aluno que concordou - E antes de você chegar e receber uma mensagem de um amigo conhecido pelo Senhor Pokémon. - Falou o professor que fez uma pausa e continuou - Ele tinha algo para mim e eu queria que você estivesse lá na sua casa na rota 30 e pegasse ele e eu entregasse você poderia fazer isso para mim?

**Ethan:** Eu posso professor. - Falou Ethan.

**Elm:** Que ótimo meu garoto antes de você ir, pegue essas pokébolas, para você pegar mais pokémons. - Disse o professor sorrindo - E uma coisa que eu sugiro que você deixe ou Cyndaquil para pokébola por que, portanto, ele passa mais tempo com você e assim a amizade entre vocês vai aumentar mais.

**Ethan:** Sim professor. - Disse Ethan começando a sair do laboratório.

Ethan sai do laboratório e logo ele vê que uma garota com Marill estava na sua frente.

**Lyra:** Ethan! - Disse uma garota

**Ethan:** Bom dia Lyra. - Falou Ethan sorrindo e logo chegando a malicia - Essa roupa ficou muito bem em você hehehehehehe. - Comentou o rapaz, mas a Lyra o ignorou.

**Lyra:** Então você conseguiu o seu pokemon inicial! - Disse Lyra animada - Esse então e um Cyndaquil, ele parece tão fofo! - Falou um jovem olhando para o Cyndaquil que se esconde atrás do seu treinador.

**Ethan:** Sim, eu consegui Hehehe, e vejo que esse Marill era seu. - Disse Ethan vendo ou roçando azul chegando perto do roedor de fogo que ficava cada vez mais entre as pernas do seu treinador.

**Lyra:** Sim, foram meus pais que me deram. - Disse a young smiling - Então ... Você viu o E-mail que tem mandado? - Perguntou um castanha sorrindo.

**Ethan:** Eh não, eu estava tão animado com essa coisa de começar a minha jornada que nem deu tempo de ver a mensagem. - Explique o garoto que viu sua amiga ficar um pouco entristecida.

**Lyra:** Nossa que consideração você tem pela sua melhor amiga. - Disse um castanha com uma cara emburrada.

**Ethan:** Desculpa hehehehehe. - Disse Ethan envergonhado.

**Lyra:** Tudo bem, eu tenho que ver depois de Ethan. - Disse uma garota dando um sorriso sádico saindo dali junto com seu Marill.

**Ethan:** "Acho que eu dei mancada." - Pensar mentalmente ou garoto com a mão na cabeça e tentar achar um jeito de se desculpar com Lyra até que venha uma idéia - Lyra espera!

**Lyra:** O que você quer? - Perguntou Lyra com um tom de raiva

**Ethan:** Espero que esse pedido de desculpa funcione. - Disse Ethan dando um beijo na bochecha da sua amiga que logo fica congelado sem reação e além de bastante corada - Desculpa quando você tiver tempo e ouvir a sua mensagem. - Disse o garoto corado.

**Lyra:** Tu-Tudo bem Ethan, eu te desculpo, a gente se vê depois. - Disse uma garota corada e logo saindo do local.

**Ethan: **_"QUE MERDA DE IDEIA EU TIVE CARA!" _\- Pensou Ethan e começou a voltar para casa. Ethan caminhava para casa e viu um entregador com uma prancheta e sua mãe assinando nele - Minha Poké Gear deve ter voltado. - Sussurrou Ethan, que mostrou para seu roedor de fogo com um sorriso - Vamos Cyndaquil!

**Cyndaquil:** Cyn-Cynda! _O-Ok! _\- Grunhiu ou Pokémon de fogo concordando com uma ordem

Então, os dois foram até a casa do Ethan e viram que a mãe do garoto estava com o Poké Gear.

**Ethan:** Minha Poké gear voltou! - Disse o garoto pegando um Pokégear.

**Mãe:** Sim, ele está funcionando muito bem. - Disse a woman - E um proposta e o seu Pokémon?

**Ethan:** Sim mãe esse e o Cyndaquil. - Disse Ethan sorrindo - Bem, mãe e hora de eu ir.

**Mãe:** Sim, você tem boa sorte na sua viagem e cuidado. - Disse uma mulher dando beijo na testa do filho e logo ou abraçando e depois o garoto se retirando do local com o seu Pokémon deixando a mulher sozinha em sua casa.

Quanto Ethan caminhava para saída da cidade e ouviu alguém que chama e percebeu que era o professor Elm.

**Prof. Elm:** Ethan, eu posso passar para você ou meu contato do Poké Gear caso eu queria falar contigo. - Disse o professor.

**Ethan:** Certo. - Disse Ethan pegando o número do professor e também passando o seu - Agora vou atrás do senhor pediu professor.

**Prof Elm:** Certo, tome cuidado jovem. - Disse o professor.

Ethan assentou e saiu da cidade e foi para uma rota 29. Ele viu que era um trecho bem verde cheio de gramados e também varias bordas que servem para evitar áreas gramadas. O garoto começou a caminhar pela área e o logotipo viu um treinador da classe Jovem (Jovem) ou garoto usando um boné azul e shorts com uma camisa amarela. Ele estava batalhando com um Pidgey selvagem, e não atrapalhar Ethan se escondeu para ver a luta.

**Jovem:** Rattata use o **Tackle** ! - Excluir o Youngster é o caminho a seguir em direção a pokemon adversário e golpeando causando um grande prejuízo no Pidgey que caiu no chão exausto - Bom trabalho Rattata! Vai Pokébola! - Disse o garoto lançando uma pokébola no Pidgey que foi aprisionado pelo objeto e depois de alguns minutos foi capturado - Conseguimos, agora vamos para a cidade de Cherrygrove.

**Rattata:** Rato! - Grunhiu ou roedor animadamente e ambos saem do local.

**Ethan:** Que demais. Eu também tenho que capturar algum Pokémon. - Disse Ethan viu um Pokémon que se assemelha a um furão, Sentira um corpo em forma de ovo, seu rosto é muito pequeno, sem nariz visível e orelhas que são marrons escuros e rosa por dentro. Seus braços são grossos. Têm pernas muito pequenas, pés redondos com três dedos e um círculo branco no estômago. Sentret também tem uma cauda grande, longa e espessa - E um Sentret! Vai Cyndaquil!

**Cyndaquil:** Cy-Cyndaquil! _Si-Sim! _\- Grunhiu o roedor de fogo.

**Sentret:** Sem-Sentret! - Grunhiu ou Pokémon.

**Ethan:** Cyndaquil usa o **Tackle** ! - Excluir o garoto é o Cyndaquil correspondente à direção do adversário que desvia com facilidade - Esse Pokémon e rápido!

**Sentret:** Sentret! _Coçar, arranhão! _\- Grunhiu ou furão acertando ou rosto de Cyndaquil com uma de suas patas. Causou dano e fez o Cyndaquil começar a chorar e fugir do dali, deixando o Sentret e o Ethan parados ali.

**Ethan:** EI ESPERA CYNDAQUIL! - Exclua Ethan correndo atrás do seu Pokémon.

**Sentret:** Sen-Sentret? _O que diabos acontece aqui? _\- Perguntou o Sentret confuso.

Ethan estava procurando pelo Cyndaquil procura por tudo que e canto e não encontrou, e ele já estava muito preocupado.

**Ethan:** Droga, cadê você Cyndaquil ?! - Perguntou garoto.

O garoto logo escutando uns grunhidos que pertenciam ao Cyndaquil. O garoto foi até onde ele parecia escutar um grunhido e viu que o roedor de fogo estava escondido entre as gramas e O Cyndaquil assustando e permanecendo no formato de uma bola como proteção.

**Ethan:** Ei amigo, eu sei que foi assustador, mas não precisa ficar assim. - Disse Ethan indo pegar o Cyndaquil que assustado subiu para chamas das costas para afastar qualquer um que se aproxime dele. Mas o Ethan não hesitou e pegou os braços e o logotipo como chamas de Cyndaquil e apagou o Pokémon se aconchegou um pouco nos braços do seu treinador - Eu esqueci que você ainda e um bebê depois de tomar algum cuidado com isso. Mas eu sei que você tem garra, sei que você pode se tornar um forte amigo, mas para isso eu preciso da sua colaboração.

**Cyndaquil:** Cyndaquil! - Grunhiu ou Pokémon explodindo como chamas das suas costas.

**Ethan:** Isso é amigo agora vamos para a cidade de Cherrygrove! - Excluir o garoto correndo ou Cyndaquil no ombro do seu treinador.

**E assim começa a história do Ethan na região de Johto, aventuras, sonhos e desafios que estão sendo iniciados para esse garoto por se tornar o campeão! **

**Continua no próximo capitulo.**

**DADOS Pokémon:**

**Hora do Ethan:**

**Cyndaquil Nív.** 6


	2. Chapter 2

GS002: Enfrentando um Ruivo Misterioso!

_No ultimo capítulo _**: **_Conhecemos Ethan, um jovem aspirante a treinador Pokémon que iniciou sua jornada com o Cyndaquil, ou Pokémon iniciante dado pelo professor Elm. Agora os dois estavam no caminho da cidade de Cherrygrove, mas antes eles._

**Ethan:** Rápido, Cyndaquil use o **Tackle** ! - Disse Ethan é o Cyndaquil aceita em cheio o seu adversário jogando o seu corpo contra ele fazendo o seu adversário desmaiar - Ethan bom trabalho Cyndaquil! Você está ficando bem forte amigo.

**Cyndaquil:** Cyndaquil! - Grunhiu ou roedor constrangido com o elogio.

**Ethan:** Vamos prosseguir em nossa jornada que a gente está perto da cidade. - Disse começando a caminhar e sendo seguido pelo seu inicial.

O garoto seguiu a sua caminhada e depois de alguns minutos ou o garoto chega à cidade de Cherrygrove ou o garoto foi recebido por um senhor de idade que mostrou o nosso herói no Centro Pokémon, no Poké Mart a rota marítima e ainda deu um presente para o nosso herói: Um tênis esportivo. O nosso herói agradeceu foi o primeiro ao centro Pokémon restaurar como forças do Cyndaquil.

Logo depois de restaurar, como Força do Cyndaquil ou garoto foi para a próxima rota.

O Garoto começou a explorar uma passagem à procura da casa do tal senhor Pokémon. Ele caminha pela rota até que surgiu inesperadamente em um pequeno espaço.

**Ethan:** Um Weedle! - Disse Ethan animado - Vamos Cyndaquil!

**Cyndaquil:** Cynda! - Grunhiu ou roedor de fogo em posição de combate.

**Weedle: Weee** ! - Grunhiu ou inseto amarelo que librou várias agulhas contra Cyndaquil.

**Ethan:** Isso e o **veneno Sting** ! Cyndaquil evasiva e use um **Tackle** ! - Ordenou Ethan ou Cyndaquil assentiu e correu contra o seu adversário desviando dos espinhos e logo jogando o seu corpo contra o inseto e atingindo o cheio.

**Ethan:** Boa! Cyndaquil!

Ou Pokémon, libera um jato de seda no Cyndaquil que é ativado e começa a ficar preso na teia.

**Ethan:** Esse movimento foi um **tiro de ****corda** ! - Sussurrou Ethan.

O Weedle rastejar em direção ao seu oponente com o chifre pontiagudo para frente.

**Ethan:** Cyndaquil usa como chamas das suas costas pra queimar como sedas! - Ordenou Ethan.

O Roedor de fogo acendeu as chamas nas costas dele queimando a ceda e em seguida libera uma bola de fogo contra o Weedle que e atingido o adversário causando um super eficaz.

**Ethan: **E agora! Vai pokébola! – Exclama Ethan lançando a pokébola no pokemon inseto que foi atingido e logo aprisionado – YES! Consegui um Weedle!

**Cyndaquil: **Cyndaquil! – Grunhiu o roedor de fogo animadamente

**Ethan: **Bem vamos ir logo para a casa do senhor Pokémon logo.

Ambos, treinador e Pokémon prosseguiram a sua jornada para a casa do Sr. Pokémon sem antes de treinar contra alguns pokémons selvagens aumentando a experiência do Cyndaquil. Enquanto os dois caminhavam, eles foram parados por um homem que perguntou para o jovem se ele tinha uma caixa de apricorn. O garoto falou que não tinha então o homem deu a ele o item que o nosso herói agradeceu e guardou na sua mochila.

Ele acabou vendo dois treinadores lutando e estava ansioso para ter sua primeira batalha Pokémon contra treinadores. Depois de alguns minutos ele finalmente encontra a casa do Sr. Pokémon e logo o garoto bateu na porta e foi atendido por um senhor de idade.

**?: **Pois não?

**Ethan: **Olá eu me chamo Ethan eu fui enviado pelo professor Elm para levar o Ovo pokemon para ele.

**?: **Ah então você e o jovem Ethan, eu sou o Sr. Pokémon. – Disse o senhor – Venha entre eu lhe entregarei o ovo Pokémon. Quando o jovem entrou na casa ele ficou em choque, pois ele acaba vendo uma das pessoas mais famosas do mundo.

**Ethan: **Professor Oak! – Exclamou o garoto surpreso.

**Prof. Oak:** Então você e o jovem que o Elm confiou um dos pokémons iniciantes. – Disse o professor – Prazer em conhecê-lo jovem.

**Ethan: **O prazer e todo meu senhor, e uma honra conhece-lo. – Falou Ethan cumprimentando o professor.

**Prof. Oak:** Então esse Pokémon e o Cyndaquil, o Pokémon iniciante de fogo. – Disse o professor analisando o Pokémon flamejante que se escondeu atrás do seu treinador – E uma espécie bastante exótica e rara. – Falou o professor – Então você deve esta ajudando o Elm em suas pesquisas.

**Ethan: **Sim, mas em principal eu estou nessa jornada para ser o próximo campeão de Johto. – Explicou o garoto e o Cyndaquil rapidamente escala o seu treinador até chega ao ombro do mesmo – E com a ajuda do meu parceiro Cyndaquil eu irei conseguir!

**Prof. Oak: **Agora eu entendo o porquê o Elm lhe entregou esse Pokémon. – Disse o professor sorrindo.

**Ethan: **Entendeu? Mas o que? – Perguntou Ethan.

**Prof. Oak: **Você trata o seu Cyndaquil com amor e carinho, você o considera como um grande amigo é um membro de sua família pelo o que eu vejo. – Explicou o senhor de idade.

**Ethan: **A gente mal conheceu e já estamos se dando super bem hehehe. – Disse Ethan com um sorriso brincalhão.

**Sr. Pokémon: **Está aqui Ethan, o ovo eu espero que o Elm consiga analisa-lo. – Disse o senhor.

**Ethan: **Eu irei leva-lo com segurança ao senhor. Agora tenho que ir. – Disse Ethan, mas o professor Oak o chamou.

**Prof. Oak: **Antes de ir jovem eu quero lhe pedir um favor. Você poderia me ajudar na minha pesquisa? – Perguntou o professor.

**Ethan: **Sério? Claro que eu posso ajuda-lo! Vai ser uma honra! – Disse Ethan que viu o professo pegando uma maleta e a abrindo até saia uma fumaça quando abria (Wow) e dali entre a fumaça se revelava três aparelhos, dois vermelhos e um rosa.

**Prof. Oak: **Veja isso daqui é a versão mais recente da Pokédex. Ele grava automaticamente os dados dos pokémons que você viu ou capturou. É uma enciclopédia de alta tecnologia. – Explicou o professor que logo pegou uma das Pokédex vermelhas e estendeu a mão até ao garoto – Eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a completar a Pokédex de Johto, e então o que me diz? Aceita esse enorme desafio? – Perguntou o professor é o garoto logo pegou.

**Ethan: **E claro que eu aceito esse desafio! – Disse Ethan pegando o aparelho que ligou automaticamente.

**Prof. Oak: **Ele irar registrar os seus dados para que quando você o perder, a pessoa que o acha saber quem e você. – Explicou o professor.

**Pokédex:**

_**Nome do Usuário: **__Ethan_

_**Classe: **__Treinador Pokémon_

_**Numero de Identificação:**_ _06783_

_\- Registro pronto, Olá Ethan, eu me chamo Dexter. Eu serei o seu guia para a sua jornada _**– Explicou a Pokédex –**_ E também servirei para você saber os dados de pokémons que você achar em sua jornada._

**Ethan: **Uau, que rápido. – Disse Ethan apontando a Pokédex para o seu Cyndaquil.

**Pokédex: **Cyndaquil, Pokémon Rato de Fogo. Ele é um Pokémon naturalmente tímido. Quando está assustado, surpreso ou nervoso; as chamas de suas costas queimam mais intensamente. Quando está fraco, não tem forças para acender o seu fogo.

**Ethan: **Legal. – Disse Ethan.

**Prof. Oak: **Muito bem jovem eu conto com esse seu espirito! – Disse o senhor animado – Bom eu tenho que ir agora, eu tenho um programa de rádio agora. Então adeus.

Depois disso tudo isso o Ethan saiu da casa do Sr. Pokémon e logo que ele começou a caminhar o seu Poké Gear começa a tocar e ele ver quem é...

**Ethan: **"É o professor Elm. O que ele quer comigo? Será que quer saber sobre o ovo Pokémon." – Pensou Ethan começando a atender ao telefone – Alo professor.

**Prof. Elm: **_Ethan? É um desastre! E simplesmente terrível! O que eu devo fazer? _– Exclamou o professor no outro lado da linha.

**Ethan: **O que houve professor? – Perguntou Ethan preocupado.

**Prof. Elm: **_Isso ... Oh, não ... Por favor, volte aqui agora!_ – Disse o professor deligando a Pokégear.

**Ethan: **Professor! Vamos Cyndaquil! – Disse Ethan correndo e sendo seguido pelo seu inicial de fogo assentiu e os dois começaram a correr.

O garoto depois de alguns minutos ele chega à cidade de Cherrygrove e antes dele ir à saída da cidade ele antes foi para o CP para restaurar as forças dos seus pokémons, e logo depois sai do centro e começa a sair da cidade mas logo ele esbarra com um rapaz ruivo.

**Ethan:** Ei você e aquele cara que estava no laboratório. – Falou Ethan surpreso.

**?: **Então você conseguiu um Pokémon naquele laboratório. – Falou o ruivo – Que desperdício. E um bom Pokémon para um covarde como você.

**Ethan:** QUE? – Perguntou Ethan começando a ficar irritado.

**?: **Você não entende o que eu quero dizer? – Perguntou o ruivo irônico – Bem, eu também tenho um bom Pokémon. Então acho que você vai entender agora o que eu quero dizer? – Falou o ruivo com uma pokébolas em mãos.

**Ethan: **Ok então eu aceito o seu desafio! – Disse Ethan – Vai Cyndaquil!

**Cyndaquil: **Quill! – Grunhiu o roedor de fogo.

**?: **Vai Totodile! – Disse o ruivo chamando um pequeno crocodilo de cor azulada.

**Ethan: **Um Totodile! – Falou Ethan surpreso – "Ele deve ter recebido do professor Elm!" – Pensou o garoto.

**?: **Totodile! Use o **Scratch**! – Disse o ruivo é o Totodile avançou contra o Cyndaquil e o tenta arranha-lo com suas garras, mas o Cyndaquil começa a desvia dos ataques com facilidade.

**Ethan: **Cyndaquil use o seu **Tackle**! – Falou Ethan é o Cyndaquil rapidamente ele pula contra o seu adversário e o acerta com o seu corpo causando um dano considerável.

**?: **Levante-se seu Pokémon inútil, e use o **Water Gun**! – Disse o garoto é isso deixou Ethan irritado. O Totodile começa a dispara vários jatos d'água contra o roedor de fogo que desvia rapidamente dos ataques lançados.

**Ethan: **Isso ai! Continue assim Cyndaquil! – Disse Ethan.

**?: **Use o **Bite** na pata desse maldito Cyndaquil! – Exclamou o ruivo é o Crocodilo mesmo hesitando ele avançou rapidamente no roedor de fogo e mordeu sua pata com força causando um grande dano no Cyndaquil.

**Ethan:** Cyndaquil! Isso foi trapaça! – disse Ethan furioso.

**?: **Hahaha isso e uma batalha Pokémon, valem tudo!

Enquanto isso, na rota 28, próximo à entrada da cidade de Cherrygrove. Lyra estava vendo alguns Lebydas reunidos em uma arvore.

**Lyra: **Esses Lebydas são tão adoráveis. – Disse Lyra para o seu Marill.

**Marill: **Ma-Marill! (Verdade!) – Grunhiu o roedor aquático animadamente, logo as orelhas da Marill começam a se mexer sozinhas e o olhar da Marill mudou de feliz para séria.

**Lyra: **O que foi Marill? – Perguntou a garota é o Marill saiu do ombro da sua treinadora e correu em uma direção e a Lyra foi seguir o seu Pokémon e depois de alguns minutos de perseguição ambos acabam vendo a luta do Ethan e viram que o Cyndaquil estava muito prejudicado – Eu tenho que fazer algo, mas o que?

**Silver: **Hora de por um fim nessa luta!Totodile use o** Water Gun**! – Disse o ruivo, mas o pequeno crocodilo acaba hesitando – Totodile faça o que eu mando.

**Totodile: **Totodile! (Me ataque Cyndaquil!) – Grunhiu o crocodilo aquático.

**Cyndaquil: **Cyndaquil! (Sim! **Ember**!) – Rosnou o Cyndaquil liberando várias bolas de fogo nas costas contra o seu adversário que e atingido em cheio causando um grande prejuízo e o fazendo desmaiar.

**Ethan: **Cyndaquil! – Disse Ethan indo até ao seu Pokémon – Você está bem amigo?

**Cyndaquil: **Cynda! – Grunhiu o roedor assentindo, mas logo sente uma pontada de dor.

**Ethan: **Droga. Tenho que te levar ao centro Pokémon. – Disse nosso herói.

**?: **Maldito você teve sorte hoje, mas na próxima vez que nos encontramos... – Grunhiu o ruivo furioso retornando o Totodile para a pokébola –... Eu irei acabar com você! – Falou o rapaz começando a ir para a cidade de Cherrygrove, mas quando ele caminhava ele acabou deixando cair o seu Trainer Card ao lado do Ethan que pegou e viu o nome do garoto.

**Ethan: **Silver. – Sussurrou Ethan é o ruivo escutou o nosso herói falando o seu nome e logo viu que ele estava com o seu Trainer Card e logo foi até ao Ethan e tomou o item do garoto.

**Silver: **Merda ele viu o meu nome! – Rosnou o ruivo saindo do local.

**Lyra: **Ethan você esta bem!? – Perguntou Lyra indo até ao garoto.

**Ethan: **Eu estou bem, mas eu tenho que leva-lo para o centro Pokémon! – Disse Ethan segurando o seu Cyndaquil nos braços – Mas eu preciso ir ajudar o professor!

**Lyra: **Me de o Cyndaquil eu levo ele enquanto você vai ao professor. – Disse a garota.

**Ethan: **Tudo bem e conto com você! – Disse Ethan a Lyra que assentiu com determinação - Cyndaquil, a Lyra e de confiança então não se preocupe. – Disse Ethan ao seu Pokémon que assentiu.

Rapidamente ele começa a correr indo para a rota 28. É o nosso herói acaba sendo cercado por vários pokémons: Pidgey, Sentret, Rattata.

**Ethan: **Ok então. Venha Weedle! – Disse Ethan chamando o seu pequeno pokemon inseto – Eu conto contigo amigo!  
**Weedle: **Weedle!? (Como é que e!?) – Perguntou Weedle com uma cara de espanto.

**Ethan: **Vamos ver os dados desses pokémons? – Perguntou Ethan para a sua Pokédex.

**Pidgey**

**Dexter: **Não gosta muito de lutar. Em vez disso, prefere bater as asas próximas ao chão para levantar uma poeira de areia e com isso afastar o inimigo. Possui um ótimo senso de direção.

**Rattata**

**Dexter: **Morde qualquer coisa quando está atacando. Vive procurando objetos duros para roer. Consegue viver em qualquer lugar e reproduzir muito depressa.

**Sentret**

**Dexter:** Sentret, Pokémon se ergue apoiando-se em sua cauda para avistar lugares distantes. É muito cauteloso. Quando avista um inimigo, grita bem alto para alertar os outros de sua espécie.

O Pokémon pássaro começa o seu movimento indo em direção do Weedle, que se assusta.

**Ethan: **Weedle use **String Shot**! – Disse Ethan é o Weedle assentiu é disparou vários jatos de seda no Pidgey que desviava de tudo, mas logo foi pego por uma delas acabando sendo amarrado pelo movimento.

Enquanto isso o Rattata é o Sentret começaram a correr em direção do Weedle que prendia o Pidgey com a sua seda. Então rapidamente o Weedle arremessa o seu adversário contra os outros dois Pokémons fazendo-os ficarem atordoados.

**Ethan: **Vai pokébolas! – Disse Ethan lançando três pokébolas contra os três pokémons é logo ele consegue captura-los – Isso! Até que você não foi ruim Weedle.

**Weedle: **Weedle! – Grunhiu o pequeno inseto animado que logo o seu corpo ficou rodeado por uma energia azulada.

**Ethan: **Mas o que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Ethan surpreso e logo viu o pokemon aumentando de tamanho até que o brilho cessou revelando que o inseto amarelo virou um tipo de crisálida amarela.

**Kakuna: **Kaku!

**Ethan: **Ele evoluiu! – Falou Ethan surpreso e logo a Pokédex do garoto começou a apitar e ele foi verificar.

**Pokédex: **Kakuna, Pokémon Casulo é a forma evoluída do Weedle. Embora seja um casulo, pode se mover um pouco. Ele pode estender sua farpa venenosa se for atacado.

**Ethan: **Que demais amigo! – Disse Ethan abraçando o inseto dourado deixando-o feliz e corado – Agora temos que ir rápido para a cidade de New Bark. Vamos!

**Kakuna: **Kaku! (Sim!) – Grunhiu o inseto.

Logo o garoto voltou a correr para a New Bark e depois de alguns minutos ele chega à cidade e ele viu uma viatura da policia estacionada ao lado do laboratório do professor e o garoto entrou no laboratório e encontra o professor com um policial.

**Ethan: **Professor! – Disse o rapaz entrando rápido no laboratório.

**Prof. Elm: **Ethan que bom que você chegou rapaz. –Disse o professor – Roubaram o Totodile!

**Ethan: **Roubaram como assim?! – Perguntou Ethan incrédulo.

**Prof. Elm: **Um garoto ruivo apareceu e roubou o Totodile. – Disse o professor.

**Ethan: **_Então aquele garoto... E um ladrão!_ – Pensou Ethan – Professor eu sei quem foi que roubou o Totodile.

**Policial e o Professor: **Quem foi? – Perguntaram ambos os adultos.

**Ethan: **O nome do garoto e Silver, eu o enfrentei e o derrotei. – Disse Ethan – Mas como não sabia que ele tinha roubado o inicial então eu pensei que ele tinha recebido do senhor e deixei ele escapa. – Disse Ethan olhando para o chão com raiva.

**Policial: **Silver hein... Bem com isso eu já tenho informações o suficiente. Professor nos da policia de Violet irar procura-lo e prende-lo. – Disse o policial saindo do laboratório.

**Prof. Elm: **Espero que esses policiais consigam pega-lo. – Falou o professor Elm – Bem, só restou esperar. Então você trouxe o ovo Pokémon que lhe pedi? – Perguntou o professor e o jovem assentiu e o garoto entregou o ovo para o professor – Esse ovo pode ser algo que eu nunca vi, o Mr. Pokémon e sempre fascinado por ovos de pokémons. Bem eu vou manter ele aqui por um tempo para descobrir qual é o segredo. Qualquer novidade eu digo a você rapaz.

**Ethan: **Certo professor. – Disse Ethan sorrindo.

**Lyra: **Professor... Ethan! – Chamou a garota entrando no Laboratório com o Cyndaquil nos braços.

**Ethan: **Lyra, Cyndaquil! Você esta bem parceiro? – Perguntou Ethan.

**Cyndaquil: **Cynda-Cynda! (Sim eu to bem!) – Grunhiu o roedor de fogo animado.

**Ethan: **Obrigado pela a ajuda Lyra você e 10! – Disse Ethan sorrindo.

**Lyra: **Hehehe não precisa agradecer. – Disse Lyra corada.

**Marill: **Ma-Marill! (Hihihi esse casal!) – Grunhiu o roedor aquático rindo.

**Prof. Elm: **Lyra eu queria pedir um favor a você.

**Lyra:** O que o senhor precisa professor? – Pergunta Lyra.

Logo o professor pega a ultima pokébola da mesa entrega para Lyra.

Quero que você cuide da Chikorita para mim. – Disse o professor Elm sorrindo.

**Lyra:** Sério! – Disse Lyra incrédula e animada.

Sim eu não acho que o laboratório seja seguro para ela, então com você pode ter mais segurança. – Explicou o professor sorrindo – E também se o Ethan tem um inicial você também pode ter.

**Lyra:** Obrigado professor! – Disse Lyra pegando a pokébola abrindo e surgindo o pequeno pokemon de grama.

**Ethan: **Vamos ver as informações dela. – Disse Ethan pegando a Pokédex e deixando os presentes espantados.

**Pokédex: **Chikorita, o Pokémon da Folha. Um aroma doce flutua suavemente da folha em sua cabeça. É dócil e adora absorver raios solares.

**Chikorita: **Chiko-Chiko? (Hum por que me soltaram?) – Perguntou a Chikorita curiosa.

**Lyra: **Olá Chikorita... Eu sou agora a sua treinadora. Bem vinda ao time. – Disse Lyra sorrindo e logo viu os olhos da Chikorita brilharem de emoção e pulando na sua nova treinadora.

**Prof. Elm: **Uma Pokédex, então você se encontrou com o professor carvalho durante sua caminhada? – Perguntou o professor.

**Ethan: **Sim ele estava na casa do Sr. Pokémon. E ele me deu uma Pokédex. – Disse o garoto deixando Lyra e o professor espantados.

**Prof. Elm: **Que incrível! – Disse o professor impressionado – Ele e excelente em ver o potencial das pessoas como treinadores. Eu sabia que você era um pouco diferente. Parece que sua jornada vai ser incrível rapaz. – Disse o Prof. Elm – E seu Pokémon parece realmente gosta de você, inclusive você Lyra mal se conheceram e a sua Chikorita já esta gostando de você! – Disse o professor.

**Lyra: **Hihihi. – Riu Lyra fazendo carinho na Chikorita.

**Prof. Elm: **Ethan eu sei que você irar desafiar os líderes de ginásio e assim enfrentar o campeão. – Falou o professor – Espero que você consiga.

**Ethan: **Obrigado professor. Agora vou indo até! – Disse o rapaz começando a correr para a saída do laboratório.

**Lyra: **Espera Ethan! – Disse a castanha correndo atrás do garoto.

No lado de fora do laboratório.

**Lyra: **Ethan! – Chamou Lyra.

**Ethan: **O que foi Lyra? – Perguntou Ethan.

**Lyra: **Eu posso ir junto à sua jornada? Se não for incomodar. – Perguntou Lyra um pouco corada.

**Ethan: **Claro Lyra. Vai ser divertido ter a sua companhia. – Disse Ethan animado e logo pegando a mão da garota – Vamos logo para a cidade de Violet. – Falou o rapaz começando a corre e puxando sua amiga pela mão

**Lyra: **E-Espera Ethan! – Exclamou Lyra e logo sendo seguidos pelos seus pokémons.

**Muitas coisas acontecem no capítulo Weedle evoluindo, o encontro com o professor carvalho, o roubo do Totodile e o encontro com o misterioso Silver e ainda muitas coisas acontecem nessa jornada. Vamos continuar vendo essa dupla enfrentando esses desafios.**

**Continua.**


End file.
